Metallic Hearts
by IfKennyNeverDied
Summary: What would happen if Cyborg found love, in an alley? CyborgxOc
1. Prolouge

~???'s POV~

I grabbed at my shirt; pain was stabbing at my chest, getting more and more intense. A masked man stood at the corner as he sent a short boy a simian-like man and a pink haired girl after me. I ran into a random alley and climbed up the fire escape. Suddenly, a crack echoed in the air as the ladder broke. I tried getting up but ending up half dragging myself as my chest pain got gradually worse. Suddenly it hit me, the only way to get out of my predicament. I lay down in a half fetal position, pretending to have died. A foot hit my side. I tried to hold in a grunt.

I waited awhile as their footsteps went faint in the night. I was about to get up when two cold, hard arms picked me up, a half concerned, half annoyed mumble exited the owner. I flinched, but other than that, froze in fear. The pain began to numb and breathing slowed as I slowly fell unconscious.

~Cyborg's POV~

I can't take a short walk without running into a villain. I saw Jinx and her 'buddies' walking out of some ally with smirks on their faces. So I kicked they're ass's! I looked into the ally out of complete curiosity only to see a girl, about the age of 16, on the ground.

I picked her up and thought about bringing her to the hospital. 'pfft, those ass holes don't know shit.' I thought. I looked down at her. I've never seen anything so fragile, so delicate. She wore a large tattered white shirt and shorts. That's odd for the middle of winter. Suddenly, the rise and fall of her chest stopped. I panicked and ran as fast as I could towards the tower in hopes of saving this complete stranger's life.


	2. Heart Disease and Make Overs

~Robin's POV~

"Has anyone seen Cyborg?" I called. Raven shook her head, and Starfire and Beast Boy were playing their racing games.

"Why, I have not. I do hope he is not hurt!" Starfire sighed.

"Yeah, Me two-" Beast Boy was cut off by a loud door slam. In came Cyborg holding an unidentified body in his arms.

"We have to find out what's wrong with her." He stated boldly. He ran off into the medical wards with Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and I right behind him.

"What is up with Cy?" Beast Boy asked me, worried about the well being of his friend.

"I don't know… But we will find out soon." I grimaced.

~Cyborg's POV~

I ran inside and hurried to the med. ward. I was surprised, so many things I didn't notice in the dim city lights. Her hair was long and matted, like she never brushed it. Her clothes were ripped and stained with dark brown and red. I laid her down on the table, taking her hand in my metal ones. They were small and child like, but rough and scarred like a construction workers. If I didn't know better, she worked with tools a lot. Her finger nails were a bit jagged with different lengths, probably from being chewed on. Her feet were scratched and rough like her hands, probably from all the running she's done.

What shocked me the most washer ears. A faded tan plastic hook, curved around the shell of her ear, where an ancient looking ear piece was attached. She must have been alone for a long time because I haven't seen an earpiece like that before. She apparently was deaf in her left ear. There were burn marks around her ear and jaw like it malfunctioned a lot. It also looked like it had been toyed with. She was very interesting indeed.

I looked back at the monitors for the first time. The heart monitor was beeping like crazy and her blood pressure was very high. It was strange because her lungs, according to the monitor, were almost dormant. Suddenly, she spasmodically jerked forward, taking her hand back from my loose grip. She grabbed on to her chest with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. She coughed a hoarse, scratchy cough.

Robin grabbed her wrist and turned the palm towards us, catching us off guard as blood ran down the blue lines of her veins. She continued coughing against the back of her hand, blood trickling through her fingers. I rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm her, because even though her eyes were closed, I could sense the fear welling up in her.

Robin grabbed a chair and sat down at the computer looking up her symptoms, as Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven looked down in fear. Robin furiously clicked away at the keys, an audible gulp slithered down his throat.

"Were did you find her Cyborg?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Outside, in an alley." I replied, not looking up from the struggling body.

"Was she out of breath?" He asked again.

"Yes." I said automatically.

"That's what I thought. Apparently, she has a rare disease."

"What kind of disease?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"The symptoms state, that if she were to get too excited, scared, or run even the shortest distance, pretty much anything to make her lack oxygen, blood will fill her lungs, trying to replace the oxygen. If it's not removed she will practically drown in her own blood." Robin said a note of sadness in his voice.

"How do we stop it?" I asked, now determinedly patting her back.

"She has to cough up the blood herself." Robin sighed. Everyone looked down at her scrawny body, shaking and coughing for almost thirty minutes. Her coughing slowed and Starfire and Robin left to get some supplies and clothes for her.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you bring her here and not to the hospital?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, Why Cy?" BB cocked his head to the side.

"I don't know… I just didn't think they would be able to help her."

_"Where am I?"_ A small voice whispered. We looked down into the girl's confused eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. There was a sharpness to them that amazed me. Her fingers traced the shell of her ear, probably a force of habit.

"You're in the Titan Tower!" Beast Boy told her before I could open my mouth.

"What's that?" She asked, rubbing her eyes on her arms, then rubbing her probably sore legs.

"We are heroes. We protect New York!" Beast Boy smiled.

"Are you ok?" I asked; bring my hand to her cheek. She flinched but quickly relaxed against my touch. I smiled as the fragile figure lay close. Raven left, followed by Beast Boy, waiting for the others to come back.

"What's your name?" She looked up into my eyes.

"Cyborg. You?" I asked, curious about her identity.

"Cameron." She smiled. I blushed, taking my hand back. I heard a giggling from outside the door.

"One sec." I looked away. She nodded as walked toward the door. Then I saw a scary sight. Starfire was showing everyone the clothes she got for Cameron. Yellow overall like dress decorated with pink frills was in Starfire's hands. Several bags with a plethora of store names hung from Robin's arms. I smacked my hand to my face in disbelief, wondering whose idea it was to put Starfire in charge of shopping.

I turned back into the room to see Cameron looking at me, her full but slightly bruised lips turned upward into a smile. Her sharp eyes sparkled with respect as she waited patiently for me to come back to her side. There was something about her that I've never seen before. It took people awhile to accept me as a hero, but it was like she could see through my metal shell and see the human inside.

~Cameron's POV~

It didn't take long for me to meet everyone! Starfire told me all about her planet and how fun this planet was. She flew around confusing me with her big exotic words and humored me with her funny dialect. Raven barely introduced herself before leaving the room. Beast Boy was very outgoing and funny, spending ten minutes or so amusing me by transforming into different animals. Robin informed me about my almost capture, Slade, before going to find out why he wanted me. Cyborg, on the other hand stayed with me for hours, checking the monitors until I could walk around on my own. We shared a love of mechanics, and he promised me that I could help him one day with one of his projects.

"Hello New Friend!" Starfire came in giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Let me give you a make-over! It will be sooooo fun! I've already bought new clothing for you!" She smiled. Then, without giving me a choice, she dragged me to her room. She turned on the shower and gave me some soap before leaving me alone. I undressed and stepped in feeling the water. Warmth. I haven't felt that in a long time. I washed the filth from my hair, being careful of my ears. I walked out feeling clean. I walked up to the mirror, examining myself in the mirror. I could probably be mistaken for an anorexic. My ribs stuck out and my sides were red from constantly falling. My hair felt nice, but still knotted. Soon Starfire burst in and dragged me to her vanity.

"Let me take care of those horrendous knots!" He cheered and she yanked at my hair. I held in my tears and shouts until she pulled through the very last knot.

"Let us get rid of those split ends!" She smiled before taking out hedge clippers sized scissors. I squeaked before Raven came in. She took away the 'Instrument of Death' as I call it, and trimmed my hair with norm scissors. She left it about five inches below my shoulders so it was long enough to keep in a ponytail but short enough not to get in the way. Starfire squealed the left.

"I'll be back New Friend! Just let me get you new clothes!" She smiled and flew away.

I sighed, "Thanks! I don't know what to say!"

"Than don't…" Raven said darkly. I sighed, running my hand through my silky new do.

"I'M BACK FRIENDS!" Starfire giggled, holding out what looked like a clown suit. I sighed before going to put it on. The dress was loose at the top, which was expected, but the neon green tights stuck to my legs like glue. Nothing really matched, not like I cared, but it was pretty tacky. I sat back down at the vanity, Starfire immediately attacking my face with various powders and lipsticks until my face matched my outfit. I giggled, taking a wash cloth and blotting most of the makeup off. I looked back in the mirror and didn't even recognize myself.

"You look great!" Cyborg chuckled while leaning against the door. I smiled, chuckling about how obviously ridiculous I look.

"Robin says you can stay until we find out why Slade is interested in you." He frowned, probably worried. I walked over smiling, putting my hand on his back reassuringly

"I'd like that! I'd like that very much!"

"Yeah… Me two!"


	3. What Happens at Three am, Stays at 3am!

~Cameron's POV~

It's been 48 hours since I got here and a huge chunk of my time has been committed to lying on my new bed. I almost forgot what one was let alone how soft it was. But other than that, I've spent my time exploring the tower and trying to figure out what was edible in that big mass of blue in the fridge. Cyborg decided to stop visiting me after our talk yesterday. I usually find him playing video games or going out on patrol. Beast Boy told me that he reminds him of a first time dad since I came along. I had agree, he is nervous, stutter-y, and very jerky. I might not have known him very long, but Beast Boy has, and he has noticed him being awkward.

This is boring. I debated if I should have gotten up of the plush and silk, or explore some more. Beast Boy was probably sleeping. It **WAS** three o'clock in the morning, but that didn't stop Cyborg from taking a stroll. I went to get a piece of paper so I could draw on the couch in the 'Meeting Room' to give it a proper name. I walked down the short hallway and plopped on the couch. Now for a pencil.

"pencil, pencil, pencil…" I mumbled looking under the table.

"You looking for something?"

"AH CRAP!" I accidently screeched, bumping my head on the table.

"Sorry…" Cyborg helped me up as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Peachy" I grumbled. His small smile turning into a big frown as he quickly let go.

"What! You act like we got into a marital fight!" I chuckled; bring my hand from the bump. A blush stained his exposed flesh. I smiled a little more.

"How was Patrol?"

"Fine."

"You seem very tense. Are you ok?"

"Fine. What were you looking for?" He asked, more stern than upset.

"A pencil."

"A pencil?"

"Yes! I pencil. I wanted to draw!" I smiled at his confused expression. The awkwardness broke as has he got a pencil from the drawer. He smiled as I took it and almost hopped over to the couch, patting the seat next to me. He sat down slowly, freezing as I lay against his arm crossing my legs as they rested the on the opposite side of the couch. I sketched a few simple shapes than would stop, then repeat the process.

"What are you doing?" He laughed.

"Sk-ech-en" My voice was muffled from the pencil being in my mouth.

"What?" Cyborg asked, smiling a goofy smile.

"Bwoooo-Pr-in-phs..." I smiled.

"Wha?" He laughed.

I took the pencil out of my mouth. "Blue Prints. I think up projects in my free time."

"Oh yeah! You're a mechanic-like-person" I laughed at his loss of words on the subject.

I brought my fist to chest dramatically, "I am hurt you forgot!" I did a fake pout. After a quick flinch he chuckled. I frowned, and then pouted, a real pout. I put my pencil and paper on the table and got in his lap, getting all in his face.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked, concerned. His mouth hung open abit at my actions before picking me up and carefully placing me on the couch, giving me a quick, 'gotta go' before leaving the room like the speed of light.

~Cyborg's POV~

Not to sound like a teenage girl but .God! What just happened? Hormones are rushing through my human brain like nobody's business.

"What's up Cy?" BB yawned, rubbing his eyes like a five year old.

"C-Cameron…Sh-She!"

"WAS CAPTURED?"

"no"

"TURNED EVIL?"

"no"

"Well I give up."

"I was talking to her and… I kept telling her I was fine… She just-"

"Calm Down Cy! I know what's going on!" Beast Boy smirked.

"You LOVE her!" He giggled like a schoolgirl as he traced a heart with his fingers.

"Sh-shut up!" I blushed. He smirk got wider.

"Are you _'using your imagination yet'_ Cyborg?" His face revealed the most perverted face I've ever seen.

"NO BB I HAVEN'T!" I snapped, grabbing his collar.

"Woah! What happened here?" Cameron came from around the corner, cocking her head to the side.

"No! Not at all! I was just…uh!?" I couldn't think! I didn't want her to think I was a bastard or anything.

"It's ok! Just don't kill him! He's nice!" She smiled. Great. Now she thinks I'm mean!

"Are you mad?" I asked, _hoping_ I knew the answer.

"Don't Assume, because when you do you make an _Ass_ of _U_ and _Me_" She chuckled.

"Hey… Can you guys show me to my room again? I kind of forgot where it was!" She sweat dropped. I sighed. OK! Sweet! More time with Cameron.

~Beast Boy's POV~

I hope Cy and Cammi (My nickname for Cameron) get together. Anything to make Cy happy and not so…. Twitchy. Cammi **is** really cute! If we can find out something cool and/or unusual, maybe she can be a Titan! I don't think Robin likes her though. He can't relax when she's around.

~Robin's POV~

I don't trust that freeloader one bit! For all we know, she might be one of Slade's slaves! Cyborg really seems to like her though. I don't want him to be hurt, but I'm torn between insulting him and being wrong later. He'd never forgive me! ... No… I'm right. I just haven't figured out why yet.


	4. First Sign of Trouble

~Cameron's POV~

I almost had a HEART ATTACK! I finally fell asleep and some big alarm thing-y goes off! The room keeps flashing red as I sluggishly get out of bed. I turn now familiar corners to see all the Titans on the couch.

"Where's the fire? I might go deaf in my _other_ ear!" I chuckled. Robin and Raven gave me a look as Starfire cocked her head confused. Cyborg smiled and Beast Boy laughed! I put my hands up in defense.

"Chill! Chill! But really. What happened?"

"Mumbo's escaped from prison…" Robin growled. I blinked at his anger.

"oooookay, um… I'm new here so… English?"

"This creepy magician guy that uses his powers for crime." Cyborg informed me.

"So… Can I come? I won't get in the way! I promise!" I pouted.

"Ok!" Beast Boy Smiled hugging my and turning into a cat, purring against me.

"No Beast Boy" Robin scolded.

"Why ever not?" Starfire questioned.

"Because she'll only get in the way" Raven grimaced.

"Ok that's 2 vs. 2. Cyborg? Please!" I batted my eyes. He looked away and sighed.

"Robin and Raven are right. You can't come. You might get hurt." He frowned.

"B-but! But! What happens if Slade attacks here?" I whimpered, convincing tears welled up in my eyes.

"Ok! Ok… You can come. But be careful ok?" He gave in.

"YAY!" I cheered wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked, cocking his head in a way similar to Starfire's.

"Summoning the 'fake tears' really moistens your eyes" I chuckled. Cyborg smiled and lead me to his car.

=+=Sorry about the length, but I just wanted to get this out! I haven't worked on this chapter for a week!=+=


End file.
